Episodio:Britney 2.0
| siguiente = }} Britney 2.0 es el segundo episodio de la Cuarta Temporada y el sexagésimo-octavo de toda la serie. Se estrenó el 20 de Septiembre de 2012 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX. Este fue el primer episodio tributo de la Cuarta Temporada, el cual hace homenaje a la artista Britney Spears. Sinopsis Cuando Brittany es expulsada de las Cheerios debido a su bajo rendimiento escolar, ella cae en un pozo depresivo rápidamente. El decaído temperamento de Brittany es un motivo para que sus compañeros la ayuden a revitalizarse a través de la música de Britney Spears. Desarrollo del episodio El episodio comienza con Brittany en voz off proclamando su popularidad en WMHS. Cuando Blaine la descubre hablando en voz alta, se torna incómodo, sin embargo, Brittany declara que "pensó que estaba haciendo una voz en off" sobre como seguirá siendo la 'Vice-Rachel' en el club glee, la capitana de las Cheerios y la presidenta de la escuela por siempre. Habla, además, de como extraña a Santana, y lo difícil que se ha vuelto estar sin ella. Comienza a cantar[[ Hold It Against Me| Hold It Against Me]] con la infame frase de Britney "Es Britney, perra." Para cuando termina la canción, Sue ha comentando que fue 'basura', Brittany es llamada a la oficina de la entrenadora de las cheerios, sólo para enterarse que en el más reciente exámen de Álgebra, Becky obtuvo C+, mientras que Brittany dibujó un lugar ideal donde las matemáticas no existen, teniendo como resultado un F-. Sue atribuye la baja de 3 puntos en las notas de las Cheerios a Brittany, y la echa del equipo dejando a Kitty en su lugar como capitana. Sue le dice que debido a sus hormonas maternales dejó pasar esa situación el año pasado, pero que no lo tolerará más. De vuelta a la casa de Brittany, Santana ha estado charlando por Skype con ella, sin embargo, resultan ser conversaciones cortas debido a que Santana apenas tiene tiempo para hacerlo. A continuación la escena se corta a la clase de danza de NYADA, con Cassandra July enseñando el tango, pero excluyendo a Rachel debido a la escasez de alumnos varones y su "falta de sensualidad" y que es básicamente de lo que trata ese baile. Aunque Rachel trata de protestar, Cassandra le dice ásperamente que pareciera que estuviera avergonzada de su sensualidad y cuerpo. De vuelta en McKinley, Brittany entra en la oficina de Emma con una camisa extra grande que reza: "La mejor abuela del mundo" y unos pantalones anchos. Will le asegura a Brittany que no porque haya sido expulsada de las Cheerios, él la echará del club glee, y Emma le entrega un panfleto titulado "Así que te sientes como la mierda". Will sugiere que ella y Emma se vean a diario, pero Brittany alega que no tiene tiempo. Entonces, sale de la oficina y prepara otra voz fuera de escena. Will y Emma hablan de como Brittany ha perdido su identidad, y ha Emma se le ocurre una idea: "Necesitamos traer a Britney de vuelta". Posteriormente, Will entra a la sala del club glee con las noticias que el Director Figgins quiere que New Directions haga un número para la asamblea de bienvenida otra vez, y él ha decidido que interpretarán canciones de Britney Spears como tarea de la semana y en la asamblea. Mientras Brittany se preocupa por un paquete de Oreos, Blaine y Artie comienzan la semana de Britney con un mash-up que mezcla a la princesa del pop con Justin Bieber; Boys/Boyfriend. Cuando la canción llega a su final, Brittany anuncia que quiere recrear la asombrosidad de Britney. En New York, Rachel y Kurt están felizmente andando en bicicletas en su nuevo apartamento, el cual está extremadamente estropeado y parece que fuera un edificio recién en construcción. Horas más tarde, ambos están tomando champagna y hablando. Kurt dice que no ha oído de Finn y que Blaine le dijo que están interpretando canciones de Britney Spears otra vez en el coro. Rachel manifiesta que pareciera que hace muchísimo tiempo estuvieron en la sala del coro. Kurt luego le comenta sus planes, que es reaplicar para ingresar a NYADA en el segundo semestre, y mietras tanto, trabajará como interno en'' Vogue.com''. Rachel le cuenta a Kurt sobre su profesora de danza, Cassandra, y como apenas la soporta. Resulta que Kurt, de hecho, ha oído de la profesora con anterioridad. Enseguida se ve un flashback de hace diez años donde estaba en medio de un número, el que fue interrumpido por el celular de un hombre mayor, y Cassandra lo amenazó con echarlo, entonces, se bajó del escenario, tomó su celular y lo destrozó en la escena. Kurt le aconseja a Rachel que de lucha, que si Cassandra quiere sensualidad, que le de sensualidad. En McKinley, Unique y Marley tienen una conversación sobre cual de los chicos le parecen atractivos, y Marley admite que Jake le resulta lindo. Unique le advierte a Marley que él ya es uno de los rompecorazones de las chicas de la escuela aunque sólo ha estado dos semanas. Le dice que es un mujeriego, y es ahí donde se lleva a cabo el siguiente número de Britney: Womanizer. Durante el número, Unique y Tina guían a Marley para demostrarle que Jake es un mujeriego. Terminan la canción en el gimnasio, y al final, Jake le dice a Marley que deberían juntarse algún día. Marley se le queda viendo unos minutos hasta que vuelve en sí y asiente rápidamente, diciendo que sí, provocando la desaprobación de Tina y Unique. De vuelta en la ciudad de New York, Rachel busca la ayuda de Brody mientras hace abdominales. Rachel le pide un favor y le explica que Cassandra no cree que Rachel tenga la sensualidad suficiente, y quiere que Brody baile con ella en su clase de danza. Brody se apresura a decir que "Cassie" no dejaría que ningún estudiante superior estuviese en su clase. Rachel, de la misma forma, se disculpa, pero cuando Brody ve como reacciona, cambia de parecer y finalmente accede, dejando a Rachel contenta. En la sala de coro de la escuela, es el turno de 3, cantada por Tina, Sam y Joe mientras los demás miembros observan. Brittany parece desconectada en toda la interpretación. Cerca del final de la canción, se levanta, confundiendo a todos. Camina hasta la esquina de la sala de coro, conecta una rasuradora al enfuche y está apunto de afeitarse la cabeza cuando Will la detiene. New Directions está en shock, Brittany les explica que la entrenadora Sylvester le quitó su cola de caballo, y si no tiene su cola de caballo, no quiere cabello. Levanta la rasuradora otra vez y todos gritan. En el campo de fútbol de McKinley, Jake camina hacia Marley con su guitarra, quién está sentada en las graderías. Marley dice que casi no viene porque Unique y Tina dicen que Jake no era la persona correcta. Tienen una pequeña charla y Marley dice que es la semana de "Britney Spears" en el club glee, a lo que Jake manifiesta que él prefiere la música que use instrumentos de verdad. Marley ríe y dice que no ha escuchado su versión de "You Drive Me Crazy (Me Vuelves Loca)", y él responde "Sé que lo hago". Jake empieza a tocar la guitarra y ambos cantan el mash up (You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy. Los dos tienen coquetos y divertidos momentos mientras la cantan y al final de la canción, casi se besan, pero Marley se aparta diciendo que de repente le dio frío. Jake, entonces, le da su chaqueta y Marley sonríe abiertamente. De regreso a la sala de coro, Brittany está increíblemente depresiva e insana. Los miembros de New Directions están preocupados por ella. Se reúnen alrededor del piano, mientras observan a Brittany sostener y beber de un café enorme de Lima Bean, y habla con una versión barata de un iPhone, "Kiki", una parodia de "Siri". Constantemente, Brittany le pregunta las dudas que tiene, y generalmente Kiki le responde lo que Brittany quiere oir. Los chicos muentran la preocupación sobre como está viviendo ahora y para remediarlo, quieren darle el solo en la asamblea. Brittany dice que quiere hacer mímica como Britney Spears lo hizo en los VMAs, pero Blaine le dice que New Directions no hace mímica. Brittany luego le pregunta a Kiki si es una buena idea. Kiki le contesta que no es buena idea, para el alivio del coro. Dos segundos después, Kiki dice que que no es una buena idea, que es una excelente idea, dejando a New Directions decepcionados. Rachel llega atrasada a clases, vestida ajustadamente y dejando mucha piel a la vista. Cassandra le dice unas cuantas cosa desagradables. Brody la acompaña y cuando su profesora pregunta por qué está aquí, Rachel explica y le aclara además, que demostrará lo sexy que puede ser, y para ello, ella, Brody y los estudiantes de danza interpretan Oops!... I Did It Again. Sin embargo, Cassandra no parece impresionada en lo absoluto, entonces, al finalizar Rachel le pregunta si está lista para aprender el tango. Cassandra contesta que se necesita más que memorizarse una rutina, elogiando a Brody y desanimando a Rachel. Después de eso, Rachel estalla y le afirma que ella está celosa de todos sus alumnos porque su carrera está recién comenzando y la de ella está arruinada, y que no es mas que sólo una broma de YouTube, antes que de pueda decir algo más, Cassandra la echa del salón. En el comedor de la escuela, dos miembros del equipo de futbol están molestando a la Sra. Rose. Marley los escucha y les dice que se detengan, que es su madre, claramente pidiendo respeto. Las burlas continúan, y es cuando Jake entra y les pide que se disculpen con ambas. Los chicos apenas abren su boca y Jake se les lanza a golpearlos. Poco más tarde, son separados por Mr. Schue. Jake cree que Will lo llevará a ver al director Figgins, pero se lleva una sorpresa al encontrarse con Puck. Luego de una charla inspiradora, anima a Jake a que ingrese a New Directions, que estar ahí lo hará madurar. Antes de irse, le dice que sea lo que sea que haga, él si es su hermano. En la asamblea y antes que el número comience, Brittany no deja de comer Cheetos y beber gaseosa. Cuando el telón se abre, interpretan "Gimme More"donde se muestra Brittany desanimada y holgazana en cuanto a la coreografia de la canción, una clara similitud entre la versión de los VMA del 2007 de Britney Spears, provoca que el alumnado los abuchee porque están imitando en vez de cantar en vivo. Kitty grita el hecho y Blaine cierra las cortinas antes de que se torne peor. Posteriormente, Will se muestra decepcionado de la actitud que tuvieron. Tras regañarlos, Blaine le dice que creía que estaban ayudando a Brittany. Sin embargo, esta al hablar dice que es inocente de todo cargo y renuncia al club. Música del Episodio Imagenes tumblr_map3ab01Yh1qlpkoio1_r1_250.gif tumblr_map3ab01Yh1qlpkoio5_r1_250.gif tumblr_map3ab01Yh1qlpkoio6_r2_250.gif tumblr_map3ab01Yh1qlpkoio2_r1_250.gif tumblr_map3ab01Yh1qlpkoio10_r1_250.gif tumblr_map3ab01Yh1qlpkoio9_r2_250.gif tumblr_map3ab01Yh1qlpkoio13_r2_250.gif tumblr_map3ab01Yh1qlpkoio12_r1_250.gif Reparto Estrellas Especiales Invitadas *'Kate Hudson' como Cassandra July Estrellas Invitadas *'Iqbal Theba' como Director Figgins *'Vanessa Lengies' como Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' como Joe Hart *'Josh Sussman' como Jacob Ben Israel *'Melissa Benoist' como Marley Rose *'Becca Tobin' como Kitty *'Dean Geyer ' como Brody Weston. *'Jacob Artist' como Jake Puckerman. *'Alex Newell' como Wade Adams Curiosidades *Con este episodio, es la primera vez que se repite un mismo artista para un episodio tributo, puesto que ya hubo un episodio tributo dedicado a Britney Spears en la segunda temporada, titulado . **Al igual que Brittany/Britney, este es el segundo episodio de la temporada. **Ambos episodios incluyen solos de Brittany (I'm a Slave 4 U, Hold It Against Me y Gimme More) Rachel cantando un solo (Baby One More Time y Oops!... I Did it Again), dúo del mismo sexo (Me Against the Music y Boys/Boyfriend, un numero grupal como Brittany como actriz protagonista (Toxic y Gimme More) y la asamblea de comienzo de año. **Ambos episodios tambien incluyen, por lo menos, una cancion que no es de Britney Spears. (The Only Exception, Boyfriend y Crazy) *Incluidas las 8 canciones de este episodio, Britney Spears sería la segunda artista con más canciones en Glee, después de Madonna. *Se estrenó exactamente un año después de The Purple Piano Project. *Rachel y Brittany tienen sus primeros solos de la temporada con "Oops!... I Did it Again" y "Hold It Against Me", respectivamente. *Primera vez que Tina canta dos canciones con otras dos personas en el mismo episodio. *Este episodio marca la primera vez que un episodio tributo tiene canciones de la artista invitado con canciones de otro artista. *Es la primera vez que Blaine canta un tema de Britney Spears.. *Primera vez que hay un dueto Blaine - Artie. *En este capítulo Sugar no aparece, esto se debe a que el contrato de Vanessa Lengies no incluye episodios tributos. *Con este episodio incluido, Glee ha cantado al menos una canción de cada uno de los álbumes de estudio de Britney Spears, y una canción de uno de sus compilaciones: **Baby One More Time y (You Drive Me) Crazy del álbum "Baby One More Time" **Oops!... I Did it Again y Stronger del álbum "Oops!...I Did Again It" **I'm a Slave 4 U y Boys del álbum "Britney" **Me Against the Music, Toxic y Everytime del álbum "In The Zone" **Gimme More del álbum "Blackout" **Womanizer del álbum "Circus" **3 del album "Britney:The Singles Collection" **Hold It Against Me del álbum "Femme Fatale" *El número de Gimme More fue exactamente como los MTV del 2007, donde Britney Spears se perdió con los pasos y usó play-back. *Este episodio marca la presencia de Emma, Santana y Puck. *Poco después de que Britney/Brittany salió al aire, aparecieron rumores y especulaciones en las que Quinn, Brittany y Santana se suponía que cantaran'' Oops!... I Did It Again'', no obstante, fue cortado. Nada se ha dicho por parte del elenco o el personal al respecto. *El segundo episodio seguido en el que Marley termina el episodio con un solo. El primero fue The New Rachel con Marley cantando Chasing Pavements. También es la segunda vez que sus solos muestran la vida de Rachel en New York. *En este episodio se muestra que Rachel usa la ropa de la foto de promocion de la Cuarta temporada *Joe repite una línea de Born This Way. *Se conoce parte del pasado de Cassandra July *Este es el primer episodio en que Marley tiene 3 solos en un episodio. *Uno de los pocos episodios donde todos los miembros de club tiene un solo. *En este episodio Tina utiliza el mismo vestido que en la presentacion You Can't Stop The Beat en el episodio The Purple Piano Project . *Todos las temporadas incluyen un episodio Homenaje con el nombre al Famoso que hacen el homenaje ( The Power Of Madonna, Brittany/Britney, Michael y Britney_2.0 *Jake se une a New Directions *Brittany usa un corte de pelo igual al de Britney Spears en los MTV Music Awards 2012. *El único episodio de esta temporada donde no es presentado un solo de Blaine * Kiki es una parodia de la aplicacion del iPhone 4S y iPhone 5, Siri. Errores *El mapa que Sam le entrega a Brittany dice "Meet me hear (Encuentrame oír)" en vez de "Meet me here (Encuentrame aquí)", sin embargo, esto podría ser sólo porque Sam es disléxico, aunque estaba escrito correctamente en la parte derecha de la página. *En el comienzo de la canción 3, la voz de Sam, Tina y Joe se oye, pero los labios de Sam no se estaban moviendo a diferencia de los de Tina y Joe. *Se muestra que el descarrilamiento de Cassandra fue puesto en Youtube 10 años atrás, cuando Youtube fue fundado el 15 de febrero del 2005, que fue sólo 7 años atrás. Entonces, Youtube no existía en esa fecha. *En Womanizer cuando se encuentran en el salón de clases, Jake hace que un volcán haga erupción pero cuando se va está todo limpio. Frases |texto = Cassie July es tu maestra de baile? alias loca July? alias El mas grande desastre en la historia de Broadway? |dicho por = Kurt}} |texto = Britanny: Presidente de la clase de por vida Blaine: Brittany, a quién le estas hablando? Britanny: Pensé que estaba haciendo una voz en off. |dicho por = Britanny y Blaine}} |texto = Eso fue horrible, fuera de mi clase. |dicho por = Cassandra a Rachel}} |texto = Recuerda que cuando esté contigo, cuando estemos hablando de cualquier cosa, solo estaré pensando en besarte. |dicho por = Brody a Rachel}} Galeria 97533504e74811e184b222000a1e8bbb 7.jpg|Lea Michele (Rachel) en Oops i didtint again 2c6f7684e74911e1a8b522000a1e9e04_7.jpg|The Return of the Princess A0SSlYACIAAfw5L.jpg normal_1~215.jpg normal_001~217.jpg 420153_426536200726464_1783882129_n.jpg 549498_426537927392958_301009916_n.jpg 603562_426537780726306_2081596181_a.jpg beach.jpg bich.jpg britney hk.jpg RachelandBrody.jpeg|Rachel and Brody dip lalalala.jpg tumblr_m9uhtazjUX1qf6aujo1_500 (1).png Tumblr m9uhtazjUX1qf6aujo2 500.png las cheerios bailando.jpg|las cheerios bailando con kitty y brittany tumblr_m9ugocxP1d1qa93cao3_1280.jpg 97533504e74811e184b222000a1e8bbb 7.jpg Britney2.04.gif imagesgff.jpg Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px|Promo Subtitulada de Britney 2.0thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Episodios Homenaje Categoría:Episodios sin Emitir Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Episodios Homenaje Categoría:Episodios sin Emitir